1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of displaying various images, a method for controlling the mobile terminal, and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program to be executed by the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique for controlling display of a liquid crystal display, which is abbreviated to an LCD, such that an up and down direction of an image displayed on the LCD coincides with a direction of gravity. This display control is executed based on information indicative of an orientation of an image and an orientation of a main body of a mobile phone, which information is attached to image data upon reproduction of the image. In this technique, the image displayed on the LCD is rotated as appropriate depending upon an operating state and the orientation of the mobile phone. Thus, a user can view or recognize the image without need to change the orientation of the phone main body depending upon the orientation of the image at the time of image taking.
Also, there is known another technique in which bound printed materials constituted by a plurality of pages are scanned and printed in a binding manner. In this technique, data representative of the scanned bound printed materials are displayed on a LCD in a two-page spread layout in which right and left pages upon opening of the bound printed materials are arranged next to each other.